Marie Levesque: The First Quest
by WiseChic
Summary: Marie is Hazel and Leo's kid. She has talents like fire,jewels, and stuff. Her and her friends embark on a quest to ease the tension of the Camps. Can she prevent another war?What secrets will she discover along the way?Will she find a long hidden secret bigger than the Romans? Will she find love along the way? *Previously Marie Levesque: Second Generation Demigod
1. Prologue: Who's Who and Stuff

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey ther people. Well, this is my first time writing on FanFic so, don't be too harsh. BUT if you have any suggestions for me that would be really helpful. So...uh yeah...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The ONE time I will say this. I. DO. NOT. OWN. PJO. OR. HoO. OR. TKC.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

**Who's Who and Stuff**

**Marie P.O.V**

So, if you are reading this then you must be a demigod or a magician because Sadie hid this book with professional magic so that only demigods may find this. I should probably explain who I am and why reading this is a bad idea but if you continue to read this then by the end of this story you will know why. My name is Marie Levesque, I am 16 years old and I am going to tell you a story.

I am a demigod. (The grand-daughter of Pluto and Hephaestus to be exact.) I am Greek and Roman which isn't all that great despite what my mother says because I don't really fit in. I live in Camp Half-Blood a camp for Greek demigods. I'm not fully Greek though, I'm half Roman. My only friends don't fit in either which is why we are friends.

First there is my family to explain though. My mother is Hazel Levesque. The very same one that died; came back to life; then returned to the place of her death to kill a giant she helped to be reborn. Yeah…that one. Is it weird having a mother from way-back-when that is only thirty-four? Most definitely, but I'm okay with it...sort of.

My father is Leo Valdez, mechanic _extraordinaire_. The Hispanic orphan boy that built the _Argo II_, with the table named Buford, and the dragon head named Festus. Yup, that would be him. He has a strange nervous energy thing and unfortunately, so do I. He taught me Morse code which is how we communicate in the Bunker. My mother tells me of this guy she used to date named Frank Zhang but…he died a long time ago on a quest she refuses to tell me about.

"When you're old enough," she tells me with a sad expression. _I'm 16 for crying out loud though!_ I know to leave it at that though, when she looks like that.

My mom is Roman but she says she doesn't really like the Romans but I think it's that the _Romans _don't like _her_.I have a couple of interesting talents, also. I inherited my father's ability to create fire at will and my mother's talent with jewels. No one can touch them though and I make sure no one does. I also spend a lot of time in Bunker 9 with my dad. I have a knack for machines and as my dad says, "I'm not very good with organic life forms." Enough about me though I must let my friends tell you about themselves before we begin out story.

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V**

Well, this is strange for me I don't really write that much but Marie says this is important so I figured I should listen to her. So...um hi, I am Cecilia Stone but if you call me Cecilia I WILL turn you into a rodent. Anyways, I am 13 and an Egyptian magician (OMG I rhymed) daughter of THE Sadie Kane and Walt Stone/Anubis. (Long Story) Niece of the pharaoh of Egypt (Longer Story). Liaison of the Egyptian House of Life and Greek/Roman demigods (I'm getting there.) Marie is telling me to 'elaborate' so here it goes.

So. Sadie Kane. A.k.a mom. She saved the world two or three times with the aid of my uncle Carter- the pharaoh but that's not important-and Zia Rashid. Something about a giant snake and paranoid goddesses with pockets and whatnot. So, she basically saved you butts a bunch of times but like not a lot of people realize that...but I digress.

Ahem...touchy subject...my dad. Walt Stone had this terribly ugly 'disease' (pronounced curse) from King Tut's time that is passed down through his family. He very nearly died in my mother's arms but what he and my 'dad' neglected to tell her was that they were planning to merge themselves together...permanently. So, in effect I have two dads and one mom. Oh! Right ...forgot... my 'second' dad is Anubis...Egyptian God of Death.

Hmmm...talents I've inherited... Well, I am Blood of the Pharaohs, I am super good with magic, I'm very sneaky, I chew a lot of gum, and I can control the dead. Yeah that just about sums it up. Oh I am extremely lazy and LOVE making fun of my brother. Not the best writer either. Oh! before I forget I also have excellent fashion taste and love to dance. That may sound very girlish to you but, make fun of me and you WILL regret it.

* * *

**Walt Stone Jr.**

Um... Hi there? I am CeCe's older brother Walt. I am 18 years old and luckily do not bear the curse of King Tutankhamen. I don't have much to explain about myself or my parents. Do I? O.K. Marie and Cece are glaring at me so I'll do it anyway. So, yeah my mom is the Eye of Isis, Sadie Kane. My dad is the permanent Eye of Anubis ,Walt Stone...the first. She already told you about the curse but let me explain it. The way the curse works is that the more someone with the curse uses magic the faster they die. Depressing but that's how it works. No cure has been found but they will keep looking until they find one.

Don't tell but I've kind of had a crush on Marie since I met her. So I get really shy around her and feel really awkward which isn't very attractive. But anyway umm...I think that is it so I'll just find mother...(OUCH! GEEZ! Ancient Gods of Egypt that hurt!) In case you wondering CeCe just smacked me in the back of the head with a book. A fairly large book at that. I'm going to get her back for that. She is laughing now. Now she really IS gonna get it. That is all I'm writing 'cuz that's all I have to say. No amount of head-smacking or glaring will make me write any more at the moment. (Yes! That WAS addressed to you! _Cecelia. _Oh Crap! Damn it! Agh!)

* * *

**Sadie Kane**

(Walt! Cece! Stop It!...Oooh..that has got to hurt.) So, You should know who I am. Yes...you guessed it... I am THE Sadie Kane, Eye of Isis, Sister of thec Pharoah, EXECRATOR OF APOPHIS! RULER OF THE- Ahem...sorry got carried away. Most importantly I am mother of two children-( Yes! you _are _a childcCecelia...You too, Walt so stop laughing or I'll send you to you uncle...Mmhmm...That's more like it)

So you should know my story I AM pretty famous. So, been awhile since I've had to write out anything but I guess I am recording this on a laptop so that makes it easier. This story will be utterly confusing to your mere mortal mind. So, let me make this simple. I saved the world ...again. This must be some kind of record. (Marie says I'm forgetting something) Oh! That's right. I am happily married to Anubis/Walt my long time loves of my life. Which was caused me endless confusion as one was dying and the other was the God of Death. Oh so my brother has been pharoah for twenty years now... dang... he's old.

(Ironically as I have said that he walks in the door...Now he is glaring and whatnot. *Sigh then loud smack then garbled yelling*... Ahem... I just put my brother in his place...no, _not_ the _throne room_) I forgot how frustrating this is so without further ado Miss Hazel Levesque.

* * *

**Hazel Valdez (Levesque)**

(Thanks Sadie. It's _Mrs. _Hazel _Valdez_. I'm married now remember?) So, you are probably wondering what happened to Frank. *Sigh* I will tell you EXACTLY what I told my daughter. He died. In a quest. A LONG time ago. I has been nineteen years since he died. I was depressed when he died. Leo was there dutifully as my best friend...just like Sammy would've been. He pulled me out of my depression and made me smile the first smile in months.

We began dating two months after that, and date for a year and about ten months. Then he asked me to marry him. I said yes obviously. Nine months after we were pronounced husband and wife I gave birth to my beautiful daughter, Marie. She uses my last name because "Marie _Valdez_ doesn't have the same ring to it as Marie _Levesque_." Her words.

Not mine.

So, not much has changed. We defeated Gaea and made peace with the Romans against Octavian's protests. Reyna is still praetor, so are Jason and Percy they have different jobs though. Jason is full Praetor, while Percy acts as a liaison to Camp Half-Blood. There is lots of controversy about it but, I don't want to get into the technicalities of it. So, you have probably heard enough us us droning on and on right? Probably. We might have different people come in and explain certain details that may have been missed.

One last thing though, for Thalia's dutiful loyalty to the Hunters of Dia- Artemis, said goddess granted her one wish. She wished to be able to date, much to Artemis's disappointment. Artemis granted the wish though and when she knew what boy she was enticed with she was actually happy. Even though Bianca had died on her first quest, Artemis had admired the girl's bravery in the face of an impossible task. So, when Thalia told her who she loved Artemis decided to speed her aging for a few weeks and stopped so she was about three years younger than Nico.

So she ended up twenty-two just barely legal and Nico was twenty- five Thalia can now control her aging and is still apart of the Hunt. Her and Nico are married and are expecting a child . Artemis has promised to bless this child when she is born. That was seventeen years ago. Nico is forty-something and Thalia is in in late thirties. I just thought I should share that it seemed important. Somehow, Nicole (Thalia's daughter) is best friends withmy daughter along with another girl who I'll tell about later. So, yeah here's the story.

* * *

**A/N Hey It's me so how was it? This is my First FanFic and I want to know if I should tell Frank's story at some point or add other P. I want **

**YOUR opinion...That sounded cheesy even as I read it. So, please review, review, review! Constructive criticism please!Also, PM me I'll update as**

** soon as i can so it will get more interesting later on in chapters 3 or 4 maybe. FCAT is coming up so I won't update often. But I'll do it as often as I **

**can**


	2. Watched, Eavesdropping, Brawl

**A/N** **So this is the first chapter and the second chapter will be the same events but from a different point of view. Hope you like it. :) Review!**

**Nico: She no own me *Fist pump***

**Thalia: No one owns me.**

**Marie: Ricko does.**

**Me: Ricko?**

**Marie: Riordan.**

**Me: Oh...**

**Thalia: Whatever. I'm going to go visit Kelp Head and Annabeth.**

**Me: K. So The Story...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Watched, Eavesdropping, Brawl.**

**Marie**

"Do I _have to?" _I whined.

"_Yes_." My mother insisted.

"Come on. Listen to your mommy." In response she swatted my father's arm.

"Ugh. I don't _like_ parks though." I complained.

"It's your best friend's birthday picnic." My father reasoned. He had that mischievous grin on his face that already had him marked as a delinquent.

I sighed, "Fine." He smirked. My mother smiled. _I'm going to regret this._

* * *

My best friend, Nicole, her younger twin sisters, Valerie and Artemis, and I were in the middle of an intense game of tag. It was Nicole's sixteenth birthday

party. Believe me. It's a reason to celebrate. Not many demigods survive this long, let alone well into their thirties and forties. Nicole was wearing a black,

spaghetti-strap dress. It reached to about mid-thigh and flared out around the bottom. Underneath she wore dark blue jean shorts. Nicole wasn't one for

make-up but, her mom wants her to at least use a little. So, she has a painted lightning bolt by her right eye, dark almost-black eyeliner, and light-blue

sparkly eye shadow. She fit her official title: _The Ghost Princess._ She wore her hair long, in a braid over her shoulder.

Val was wearing a black Green Day shirt, dark blue short shorts and wedges. _How she can run in those I'll never understand. _She wore her hair out and

straight so that it reached well past her butt. She was very pretty and she made sure everyone knew it. Sometimes she seems to be a daughter of

Aphrodite and not granddaughter of Zeus and Hades. She kept a ring on each finger. One turned into a huge shield crafted by Tyson the cyclops. The

second is a sword crafted by Hephaestus and Hades, made of Stygian iron like her father's sword.

Art is a little more...practical. She wears her hair short like her mom, Thalia Di Angelo, with a grey shirt that complimented her eyes, well-worn skinny jeans,

and black Nike's with skulls. She had on her mother's Huntress' jacket and wearing her magic charm necklace similar to Thalia's _Aegis_ bracelet. She wore

black eyeliner, black mascara and died a white stripe into her hair. She was very pale so she truly looked like a ghost. When she was born she was

promised to Artemis as a Hunter. She was blessed by : Artemis herself, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera. Her entire name is Artemis Athena Di Angelo. She is

very dangerous when mad. Like, go hide in a dark corner where she can't find you, scary. She will eventually become a Hunter herself.

We were playing tag(You're probably thinking that's immature)but, with a twist. I was levitating slightly off the ground because I have gold in the bottom of

all my shoes. Val was on the ground running and back flipping and a bunch of other gymnastics stuff. And Artemis. She is truly the best at this when we are

running she vanishes and then shows up in front of you all of a sudden...

"TAG! YOUR IT!"

Speak of the Devil.

"Damn...it." I huffed.

"No fair, Art. You cheat." Val whined.

"How?" Art laughed.

"I don't know...but I know you cheat." Val said.

"_If you gots no proof. There ain't no crime_," She mocked Val.

She punched her twin's arm, " Shut up... Hey?! Marie, you ok?"

I had been walking over to their dad.

"Guys, I feel like we are being watched."

"Honey, why do you think that?" Mom asked.

"..."

"Marie?" Uncle Nico asked worried.

"Hey Unc. That chick is screaming at a tree."

"I'll go ask her about it."

"I-I think she is the one watching us."

"Hmmm...Alright I'll go introduce myself."

"How are you going to get her to talk to you?" I asked.

With a smirk he replied," With my charm and good looks." He walked towards the lady still screaming at the tree.

I rolled my eyes. We kept talking but were actually watching them to make sure it wasn't a monster in disguise. We were on edge the entire time especially

when she had grabbed his arm. We all tensed but, she just turned him around and they kept talking. Eventually, he came over trying very hard but failing

miserably to mask his alarm and worry.

"We're heading back to Camp." He said that as he hurriedly packed up their picnic.

"Why? It isn't even 2 pm yet." Artemis asked.

"He's right we have to go." Nicole stated.

"Where have_ you_ been?" I asked.

"Watching those people watch you." She said simply.

I could see out of the corner of my eyes a couple of guys scattered around gaping at us. Well... Me mostly. When Valerie gives me a makeover I'm

unrecognizable. Instead of my regular purple Camp Jupiter shirt with CHB painted on with orange paint, jean short shorts, and Adidas running shoes; I

have on a black ruffles mini-skirt, a green, short-sleeve shirt that says, "LOL XD", a high ponytail with my bangs curling on the sides framing my face, and

black sparkly flats. I knew they weren't who she was talking about though.

"I KNEW IT!" I shouted.

"_SHHHHH!_" Nicole scolded, "Are you _trying _to attract attention?!"

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

"Come on. Get in the van." Thalia ordered.

We filed into the van without complaint sensing something bad coming.

* * *

Back at Camp, an emergency head counselors meetings was called. Which meant I must sneak in. The Stoll brothers may be sons of Hermes but even they

admit I'm better at sneaking around, stealing, and pranking than they are. Oh the fun I've had...off topic so I crept into my Spot (If I told you where it was

that would ruin it and I'd have to move to one of my backup Spots.) I listened in on the meeting.

Chiron banged his hooves on the floor, "Campers! I call this meeting into session...Travis! Give Katie back her necklace!"

"Sorry, Katie." He mumbled. Everyone gaped at him.

"WHAT?! Don't we have more important things to discuss?!" He said blushing furiously. Katie was also blushing.

"_I know your seeecret." _I whispered in a sing-song voice.

"What's up, Nico?" Katie asked still blushing.

"Chiron..." He started.

"Yes? Mr. Di Angelo?" He answered calmly.

He cleared his throat, "Besides the Romans are you _absolutely_ sure that there are no other Pantheons out there?"

Chiron looked around nervously muttering something in Greek.

"..._Di Immortales!_" He finished.

Everyone got quiet.

"Chiron. You can trust us. How many other Godly beings are there?" It was Percy.

"My heroes-" Chiron started. He began a short lecture about Greek History.

"Oh stuff it. Move on to the interesting stuff." I turned around slowly and my eyes widened at what I saw.

"What the-"

"Oh stuff it. I've known about this spot since _you_ found it." It was Marissa. Daughter of Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez. Granddaughter of Ares.

Granddaughter of Hermes.

"_What are you wearing?!"_ I hissed.

Marissa was dressed in a sleek, black, full-body assassin's suit that fit her figure a little too well. She was wearing black stilettos, and her hair was in a

high ponytail. She was very eccentric but this is a little too far.

"Tell you in a minute now, shush, he is getting to an interesting part." She whispered.

"...invaded Egypt the Gods were met with force rivaling themselves," Thunder rumbled, "_Di Immortales!_ They were powerful you must admit that! They have a right to know!," He cleared his throat, " As I was saying, the Egyptians were very smart and very advanced. Imagine hundreds upon thousands of Children of Hecate. They were magicians. Their Gods and our Gods clashed. We fought and fought Demigods against "Eyes" which were Gods in a human's body-"

"Hold up. They _possessed them!_" Lou Ellen gasped.

"No, it was a voluntary merge of consciousness. The Egyptians were strong but so were we. It was the best magicians against the most powerful demigods. We fought for many years, the losses on both sides were great. We had already conquered Egypt but, they fought for their lives and their gods. Eventually, the two wisdom deities, Athena, and their God of Knowledge, Thoth ceased _their_ own battle. They came to a consensus that obviously they could not coexist peacefully. They called for a cease fire. Three children of the gods lead a group of negotiators to a meeting place. It was a daughter of Athena, a son of Ares, and a daughter of Zeus as the leaders. A strategist, a fighter, and a leader. They were faced with three Eyes of the Egyptian Gods. Which ones is unknown to this day. We-" He was cut off.

"You think we're supposed to _believe_ this! Gods. Don't. Possess. Humans." Annabeth. Simple as that.

"Annab-" Chiron started.

_"Don't you Annabeth me!" _She yelled.

There was a thump. I couldn't see anything until I saw Clarisse carrying a gagged Annabeth out the door. Still kicking and struggling.

"I got this Chiron." She said.

"I'll fill you in later," Percy said.

"I'll help you with her," Thalia sighed and got up.

"Where do we fit in?" It was mom.

"The Romans come in later. So, we talked and it was decided that we must stay separate. The Egyptians agreed. Now, they have places of magicians allover the world. Including here in New York." There were collective gasps." Their closest base is in Brooklyn. Since it was decided that we must stay separate, Magicians are not allowed into Manhattan and we avoid Brooklyn as much as possible."

His explanation was met with silence. They were all shocked. This was the calm before the storm though. Everyone broke out into argument. Lou Ellen and

Katie were yelling at each other. Percy and Thalia were at each other's throat. Mom and Dad were yelling and Travis and Connor. My father's hair burst

into flames. Chiron was desperately trying to calm them down but, he couldn't. That left me and Marissa.

"Come on, Marissa. We have to stop this." I said.

"Alright, let's go." She said backing into the shadows.

I ran into the room and stood on the table. "HEY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Nothing. They kept fighting.

"I got this." It was Elizabeth. Percy and Annabeth's daughter. She closed her eyes and focused. Marissa ran in after her with lots of rope. Uh-oh.

WHOOSH! Gallons of water flooded into the room. Marissa ran and I swam to the top. Elizabeth unflooded the room. I burst into flames.

* * *

**Katie**(Wasn't expecting that were you.)

I was about to wrap those potted plants around Lou's stupid magic neck when the room flooded with water. "What the-" The water slammed into me and I

swam what I thought was up. I felt a pair of strong arms grab my waist. I couldn't breathe. They turned me around. Travis! My eyes fluttered. I was losing

consciousness. He looked frantic. My arms twitched. He relaxed. He pulled me to the surface. The water receded. The last thing I saw before I blacked out

was Marie bursting into flames and Lou Ellen running towards me. Worried. I blacked out.

* * *

**Marissa**

Well dang. She just had to go and burst into flames. Whatever. I continued tying the most angry ones. So, Thalia, Percy, Nico, Leo, Hazel, and Jason. Piper was the only one trying to get everyone to shut the Hades up. I sighed. Adults are so immature. After the most aggressive ones were done struggling I sat down.

"_What are you wearing?"_ Travis asked as he continued to nurse Katie with Lou's help.

"What's it to you?" I retorted.

"Why _are_ you wearing that?" Elizabeth asked.

"I got a modeling job I just came back from." I answered.

"Oh." She said.

"How much did you girls hear?" Chiron questioned us.

Marie and I glanced at each other.

"Everything." We said together.

* * *

**Alright so, I know I haven't updated but I was trying to. I've been hounded with homework and FCAT starts on Monday. I will update again soon I'm almost done with the second chapter. And in case there is any confusion this is after they have won against Gaea. The Kanes have also beaten Apophis already and the gods can sometimes visit the mortal world.**

**REVIEW PLEEZ.**

**Thank you to Everyone who has reviewed (5 people) Thanks for the feedback. :)**

**See y'all later. Hypothetically. ;)**


	3. Stalking, Meeting, Decisions

**A/N Hey so this is the next chapter and in these first couple of chapters it will only be the one or two Point of Views. Please review I want to make** **this as enjoyable as possible! :) Thx. I'm so happy that I managed to update twice in one day. I'm so proud of myself. Well enjoy. The Kanes are back in this chapter to be awesome and what not.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stalking, Meeting, Decisions**

**Sadie**

"Take that stupid serpopards! _"Ha-Di'_ "

"Sadie."

"I'm kind of fighting for _my life_ here! HA!"

"Sadie!"

"Wait! Agh! Get off of me!"

"SADIE!"

I screamed. Then promptly fell off the tree. You see Carter and I were currently investigating (read_ stalking) _a group of mortals for_ no apparent reason._ I got

up and glared at him then said some very unkind words to him in Egyptian. Someone taps me on the shoulder. I stopped mid-rant to slowly turn to the

person. I swear it was Anubis in his _glamour _form but we aren't in a cemetery. He had the same sad brown eyes that made me want to melt, skinny jeans,

a mop of tousled black hair like he just got out of bed. He wore an aviator's jacket and black skinny jeans. His skin was deathly pale All-in All he was pretty cute.

"Any particular reason you're yelling at an innocent oak tree?"

I almost slapped him for being so incompetent. Then realized he was waiting for an answer and it _did _look like I was yelling at the tree. I sighed.

"Why do _you _need to know?"

_Sadie, this man is related to the teenagers you have been following._

_Oh, hullo there Isis nice of you to drop by._ I thought dryly.

_Now, now Sadie no need to be rude._

_I'll be rude if I bloody well _want_ to!_

_Be nice._

_Hmph._

"Uh…sorry. I'll just...um…yeah."

He turned to leave. I grabbed his arm, "NO!"

He looked at me confused. "What?" Is that a _smirk_ on his face?

"Um," I let go of his arm and blushed, "That was awfully rude. I'm sorry. I'm Sadie." I stuck out my hand.

He shook it, "Nico...So, why _were _you yelling at that tree?"

"Well..."

I couldn't very well tell him I was dreaming of fighting serpopards. Then my idiotic brother, Your Royal Pain in the Rear, Carter woke me up and I fell out of the tree. Or, that we were watching him and his friends for days for some unknown reason to me...could I? Hmmm...I got it!

"My stupid brother and I were in the tree taking in the sights." He nodded. _Yes! He believed me!... and that's close to the truth._

"I'm here with my wife and kids, and their friends." _Married? Children? Got to take note of that._

"You're a father?" I asked.

"Yeah...three daughters." He replied.

"I'm a parent myself. One daughter and one son." _Why am I telling him this?_

"Hard work, raising kids."

"Yeah...Tell me about it."

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_"MOM! HELP!"_

_Bloody hell! Can't get any peace and quiet around here! What could have possibly happened?!_

_I ran up the staircase in Brooklyn House. "What in the-"_

_"MOM! Tell Cece to get off! OW!"_

_I couldn't help it I started laughing the entire Nome was at the door watching this scene._

_"Give me back my staff! WALT! GIVE IT!"_

_My daughter-, who acts like me more and more every day, was ten at the time- and her brother -who was fifteen at the time acts like his father (No surprise__ there.)- were in the middle of a fight to which Walt was on the losing end of. Cece had him pinned to the wall at wand point._

_"GIVE IT!" she shrieked._

_"MOM!" he yelled._

_I took a deep breath and went into mother mode. I walked up to them and grabbed them both by the ear. I dragged them into the living room with the Thoth__ statue._

_"Ow!"_

_"Ouch!"_

_"Walt what happened?" I stared at him until he answered._

_"I was getting dressed after I showered when Cece bursts into my room with her wand out. She starts screaming about me stealing her staff! I didn't take it!" He aimed that last part at Cece._

_I turned to my daughter, "Cece what happened?"_

_"I was listening to my iPod and texting my friends when I decided I wanted to practice my spells. I went to my closet and my staff wasn't there. I even emptied my entire Duat storage thing! I know he took it!"_

_I mentally counted to ten. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 "Ok" I turned to Walt, "Go get your father, "I turned to Cece, "Go get your uncle, now. GO!"_

_I sighed and plopped down on the sofa and groaned into my hands. About fifteen minutes passed._

_"You called?" Ahhh. A voice I could listen to all day. I smiled, "Yeah I did."_

_I got up and hugged him. My Anubis. That wasn't enough for him. My Walt. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. Mine. All my stress and worries faded until it was just me, him...and the rest of the 21st Nome. I blushed, he chuckled._

_"I've done my job, "I whispered, "You and Carter deal with this problem."_

_He groaned. I just laughed. "Goodnight, Brooklyn House!"_

_"Night, Sadie."_

_"Night."_

_"You too." And then..._

_"But Moooooom!"_

_I kept walking, "No Ifs, Ands, or Buts. Kapeesh?"_

_~~~End of Flashback~~~_

"So, umm...I guess I'll see ya around, Sadie." I snapped out of my memories.

"Huh? OH! Yeah, see ya 'round Nico. Maybe we can introduce our families sometime? "I smiled and turned to call Carter but, I could see him headed towards me already.

"Yeah! That would be great…That your brother?"

"Yep."

"He looks mad."

"Yep."

"Gotta go?"

"You have _no idea." _I ran to Carter before he picked yet _another _fight.

* * *

After I calmed him down we went home and explained to Carter and the rest of Brooklyn House what happened. Walt seemed troubled but Carter was anxious. He kept muttering, "No, no, no. Not good at all."

After about fifteen minutes of him pacing and shaking his head muttering that I got curious. Usually when he is like this you can't get his attention.

"So, Carter Apophis is alive and well."

"In a minute, Sadie."

"Zia is cheating on you." Zia glared at me.

"Just order some pizza." At this point this is a game so we took turns saying random stuff.

Jaz: "I went through your underwear drawer..."

"Every day." We started dying. We were all cracking up; even Zia cracked a smile and a small chuckle.

Zia: "Carter, I'm pregnant." Dead serious. Shit.

"Go practice with _shabti_." Zia laughed.

"That is seriously sad," She looked around, "Oh! I'm not actually pregnant!" We exhaled, "Whew."

* * *

Carter called a meeting the next morning. In the meeting were only the senior trainees. Cleo and Julian, Alyssa and Sean, Felix (and his gaggle of penguins), Shelby who is in her twenties now and quite grown up, Jaz, and then the rest of us. That included me, Carter, Bast, Walt, Zia, Amos, and the gods we are hosting that may or may not have been present. We met in the library.

Uncle Amos was very straightforward, "We are not alone."

So was I. I asked, "Aliens are real?!"

Amos sighed, "No, Sadie we already covered this…What I meant is that our Gods are not the only ones. Bast?"

Bast ponytail frizzed and she started fumbling for words, "Well you see...the thing is...the problem with..."

"Spit it out, Bast."

"You know how you are not supposed to go to Manhattan?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Sadie that's why," Bast looked at each of us individually," What I tell you now you must keep to yourselves. Forever. Or as long as we say. Egypt was the world's first great empire. But far from the last. After us came the Greeks. Who had their own beliefs. Their own Gods. Many of us Egyptian Gods were already imprisoned but not all were at the time. We met and had a grand council. The most important Egyptian Gods that were not imprisoned and the Greek Gods. The Olympians. We argued. We fought. But the wisest of the groups Athena and Thoth called for a cease fire. Are you with me so far?"

We nodded too stunned to speak.

"Good. So, we sat down and had a discussion only not face to face. We chose hosts and the Greeks sent their children-"

"Wait. They have children?!" Shelby yelled. Her jaw hung open in shock.

"Yes. The Greeks fall in love with mortals and have kids called demigods. So, the Greeks sent their most powerful kids. We had a nice friendly discussion and it was agreed that we must stay away from each other. Our territory here in New York is Brooklyn. Their territory is Manhattan. We do our best to assure you never cross paths. It could be devastating."

"So, there are Greek Gods in Manhattan and Egyptian Gods all over the world?"

"Well, not quite. There's more. After the Greeks invaded Egypt, the Romans invaded Greece and _their_ territories. That included Egypt. Again they came with their own beliefs and gods. Same thing happened except the Romans were much more organized they attacked as a unit not as individuals. The battle was short we stopped the battle before it got any worse. We came into the same agreement we are in with the Greeks. Understand?"

We all nodded again. This was a lot to take in.

"Those kids you have been watching are Greek and Roman which doesn't make sense they are also supposed to avoid each other because it was even worse than when _we_ met. They are also too close to the boundary...I have to go. Some of you will be summoned soon. Do. Not. Speak of this." And then she was gone.

There was a stunned silence which was broken by Shelby.

"Walt! Cece! Quit eavesdropping!"

SMACK! BOOM! Footsteps thudded down the staircase of the library.

"I told you she would know." Walt mumbled.

"Whatever." Cece muttered.

* * *

**Cece**

"How much did you overhear?" Uncle Carter asked.

"Everything." I said nonchalantly.

"And your not surprised or worried?!" Mom wondered.

"Nope. I had already kind of guessed it."

"Walt?"

"I don't know she won't explain."

I sighed, " There are these twins at school. Valerie and Artemis. We usually call them Val and Art. When we did a heritage project in History We were all asked to find out where their roots lie. We were the only three who knew how far back our roots could be traced to. I said Egypt and they said Greece."

"So, what? Your saying they are these-these...demigod things?!" Walt asked.

"Father, your awfully silent. You already know all this don't you? Care to share what's on your mind." Everyone's head turned to my dad.

"Walt? What's she talking about?'' Mom asked skeptically.

He sighed, "Anubis is aware of this agreement. We are one so there isn't anything he can hide from me. I've known since Neith's temple when we were first joined together. He made me swear not to tell anyone. That is...until now."

"So, what do we do now?" Cleo spoke up. Her question echoed off of the walls. _What do we do now?_

I was surprised. Aunty rarely spoke at these meetings. I know because I eavesdrop on them all. I get my sneakiness from my mom.

"What do we do now?" Shelby spoke," It's obvious. We find them. We bring them here. We talk." She got up dragging Felix with her.

"I do believe this meeting is over. Let's get to work." Shelby said still dragging Felix.

"Wait." Shelby stopped impatiently tapping her foot." How are we supposed to find them?"

"When those twins leave school we tail them to see where they go!" She huffed,"_Obviously_."

I should mention that Felix and Shelby had been dating for awhile.

"Shell, think about it wouldn't it be obvious if someone is following their car?" Felix attempted to reason with her.

She kissed his cheek, "_I _have _a plan_."

"First, EEWW. Second, I'm certain that we should all be worried." I said. She smiled mischievously.

"Oh, shush your mouth." Madisyn's voice told me as she walked inside.

"Shut your face!" I retorted.

You see, even though our mothers are great friends _we_ can't _stand_ each other. She is a year younger than Walt and she thinks she can boss me around.

Walt separated us. I hadn't noticed but we were in each other's faces. Madisyn is looking for a slap across the face and possibly spending the rest of her

stupid life as a mummified lizard. (Why yes, Val! I_ can _do that.) The adults continued to debate while _Madi_ and I glared at each other and Walt glanced

between us anxiously. Our glare match was interrupted by a very sudden outburst.

"Walt, Cece, Shell, and Madi are going on a mission."

* * *

**Hey so kind of a cliffhanger...Kinda. But pleez tell me what you think by reviewing or PM. Suggestions Appreciated. Constructive Criticism Accepted.**

** Review Review Revieeew!**

**Cece: Seriously before I smack her.**

**WiseChic: HURTFUL!**

**Sadie: I agree you Americans are so pathetic.**

**WiseChic: I should kill you!**

**Sadie: *Blows gum bubble* At least I wouldn't have to deal with you.**

**Walt Jr.: Little harsh don't ya think, Mom?**

**Sadie: *Shrugs* All is fair in war.**

**Cece: It's _LOVE_ and war, Mom**

**Sadie: *Shrugs and walks off***

**WiseChic: Stupid British girl needs to be smacked. In the face. With a shabti.**

**Cece: Ooook. Good Luck. *Waves* See y'all later. :)**

**WiseChic:...off a cliff. Into a shark's mouth by a wh-...**


	4. Decisions among the Gods

**A/N So, this is chapter 3 its a filler chapter until i finish the next couple of chapters. It may be short and boring I don't know. So, here it be.**

**Cece: She don't own shazzle.**

**Me: Shazzle?**

**Cece: Yup! :]**

**Me: No comment.**

**Cece: K. Whateeeeevzzzz. To the Throne Room of the Olypian Gods! *Gestures Dramatically***

**Marie: Its Olympian. Oly-MMM-pian Gods.**

**Me: ANYWAY... what she said.**

* * *

**Bast **(Unexpected, yes?)

_Those stupid Greeks are pushing it. Wait until I get my claws into Zeus' -_

_"What is the meaning of this?!"_ said airhead demanded.

All the gods/goddesses in the throne room turned at the small party of Egyptian gods and goddesses gathered in their midst. I had recommended specific ones so as to have the most diplomatic yet battle-ready gods available. That included Ra, me, Isis, Horus, Sobek, Babi, and Hapi. As for the diplomatic ones we had Thoth.

"Your spawn are entirely too close to the boundary!" I screamed. I unsheathed my knives ready to attack.

Thoth and Athena shared a look. Athena took a deep breath. She rose and began speaking to us.

_She better not say what i think she is about to say._

"Thoth and I, we have decided that we must unite for a common purpose."

_Oh no. Not _my_ kittens. She will _not_ bring my kittens into company with their _spawn.

Thoth looked at me amused. I forgot he can hear my thoughts.

_Thoth stop reading my thoughts. Or, my knives will end up in a very uncomfortable spot._

His amused expression was replaced by a look of shock, then a mask of indifference.

"The Roman Camp has decided that even after all the Greeks have done for them that they will come to destroy Camp Half-Blood. We need your help," She turned to us," to defend our childrens' camp."

Ra asked," Why would we help you? What do _we_ have to gain from this?"

Artemis stood up, " I'll tell you what you have to gain, _Lord _Ra. Yes, they are attacking the Greek camp first but, only because they are their number one enemy. What makes you think they will not attack your Nome in Brooklyn right after. It's so close to the camp they will not _hesitate_ to destroy your little safehouse."

"Furthermore, what makes you think they do not know of your existence? We wish to send a group of select demigods and magicians to the Romans to convince them to stop this invasion and think it through." Hestia quietly said.

They had their minds made up. They wanted me to willingly be on their side though.

"I-" Was interrupted by the God I wish I could forget and destroy.

"BAST! How's my feisty fe-" I grabbed his throat and pushed him up against the wall.

"As I was saying, I agree. Just...keep this idiot away from me, Artemis." I stated curtly.

She sighed," Brother...What ever shall I do with you?"

I dropped him and stalked over to Ra. Sobek chuckled.

"Looks like Apollo is lovesick for Bast." He laughed.

"_Sobek. If you value your life. SHUT! UP!_" I snarled. He shut up.

If I have to be the one to explain this to Sadie...So help me and the lives of the gods...except Apollo she can kill him.

* * *

**Hey sorry its short and the end didn't really make any sense but it was just to kind of fill in the gap between chapters. So, getting writers block but I hope to push through it and write some better chapters.**

**I posted a poll on my profile I could use the feedback. :) :) So, see ya next time.**

**~WiseChic~**


	5. Say A Prayer

**This isn't a chapter for the book. I want to dedicate this to the victims of The Boston Bombing. I pray the are well and that they never lose faith. God Bless the men, omen, and children injured in the bombing. For the two that died, You will never be forgotten especially Martin. That little angel is in a better place now and my prayers go to him and his family. God Bless All and Thank you God for every breath I take and every day that I wake up knowing I'm still alive.**

**Live life to it's Fullest. You never know when it will end. Enjoy life. Laugh, Love, Truelly Live. Because those that have died and those that had limbs blown off can't live life how they wanted. They must adapt and keep faith and hope in these hard times.**

**God Bless Them. My heart is with them.**


	6. Meeting New People

**Sorry for the wait I wasn't allowed to use the computer until I cleaned my room which took forever. A guest reviewer gave me the idea for these chapters so this is me giving credit where credit is due.*claps* Alrite so here it goes enjoy... :3**

* * *

**Hazel**

So, seeing my daughter burst into flames after the room being flooded was not on my, "Top 10 Things I Want To See Before I Die Again" list. It was interesting though. She burst into flames and for a minute I freaked out then realized _Oh wait she cant get burnt. _Marissa had tied me up because I had many weapons aimed at the Stoll brothers and Leo's hair was in flames. She smacked us with a plate and tied us while we were stunned.

"Mhm MHmm hmmm mmhmmm!" They had gagged all of us so I have no idea what Jason was saying.

"Ah ah ahhh. You all need to shut your mouths. Go on Marie." Piper scolded.

"I think you're all overreacting. I personally think this has to do with the Great Prophecy, what do you think Rach?" She turned to the Oracle,"Rach?"

The Oracle swooned. Connor and Michael Yew caught her and sat her down. Her eyes opened and green smoke poured from her mouth,

_Two cultures collide for a time, to fight._

_Join together Fire, Storm, Water, and Light_

_Questers will face certain death,_

_To banish Evil with a single breath._

_Tread carefully on the Sacred Grounds_

_Where secrets unveiled are to be found._

Rachel collapsed. They caught her from face planting and held her while she regained her balance. _Oh no. Oh no no no no nooo._

_"MMMMMMM! HMMMM! MMMMMMM!"_ I tried in vain to scream,_ Leeet! Meee! Gooooo!_

"Ungag them it's annoying." Marie said.

"Gah! Chiron! Absolutely NOT!" I yelled at him.

"Miss Levesque," He sighed," It is her prophecy she must go."

"NOOOOOOO!" I wailed.

"I'll get her Chiron." Marissa untied Leo.

"Come on, sweet-" He grabbed my arms and legs.

"Nooooo!" I thrashed and kicked as much as I could being bound. All the precious metal in the room responded to my cries. All weapons, silverware, hair pins, everything flew around the room in a hurricane of valuables.

"MOM!" Marie screamed. I couldn't hear. Everything was being drowned out by the throbbing in my head. I was having a blackout, my first one in many years.

"HAZEL!" Leo. Too Late.

_~~~Blackout~~~_

_I was running. I was watching myself run. Frank was by my side. I tried to call Arion but he wouldn't come. Frank was unable to shape shift. The creature was gaining on us. It was something we have never seen before. _

_It looked like a horse on steroids, it as lean, with a muscled body with reddish gray fur that shone. The tail was reptilian and forked at the end into triangular points. It was lashing around like it was an animal of its own. The head though, that scared me the most. It had over-sized ears that stuck straight, not unlike rabbit ears. They were shaped like an ice cream cone though. Smaller at the bottom and wider at the top, they rotated almost 360 degrees so it probably had really great hearing. It's eyes...they glowed bright red. _

_I was scared to say the least. I had never seen nor heard of this animal in any Greek or Roman stories. My first thought had been the Nemean Lion but this was far scarier than that. So scratch that. I was _terrified_. _

_"Haze?" Frank asked as we ran._

_"Yeah?" I answered._

_"I don't think we can run for much longer."_

_I knew he was right I could feel myself slowing and I could hear the animal gaining._

_"What do we do?" I asked._

_"Stop." He said_

_I stopped I could still hear it gaining._

_"Hazel. One of us has to survive to get back to Camp. I'll hold it off as long as I can. You have to run. Keep trying to get to Arion. Then GET. OUT. OF. HERE."_

_"Frank." I whispered as sobs racked my body._

_"I Love You, Hazel Levesque. Always have. Always will. I can't imagine my life without you. You already died once. It's your turn to live." _

_He grabbed my face with his hands and leaned in to kiss me. I could feel his tears streaming down his face. I was sure he could feel mine as they left tracks on my face through the grime. He dashed back the way we came. Toward the beast._

_"Frank... __I Love You._" I turned and ran, tears streaming down my face.

_Away from danger. Away from Frank. Away from my life. My Love. Away, Away, Away..._

_~~~End Blackout~~~_

* * *

**Marie**

I sat by my mother's unconscious side for 6 hours. 6 agonizing hours. Now it was 8 pm. The sun chariot had passed awhile ago. She didn't move except for the occasional twitch in her legs. Dad says she used to get these when she was first revived by my uncle. That was like 20 years ago or something. I watched her as she slept. She didn't move except for the occasional leg twitch. (Sometimes she would mumble something but it was incoherent.) That was... until I saw the tears. One, two, three tears slipped down her face swiftly followed by more.

"DAD!" I was slightly scared, so I freaked out.

"What?!" He came in with a hammer wielded.

"She started crying an- and-" I stuttered.

He sighed,"Oh. You should leave. She wouldn't want you to see her like this."

He put the hammer back in his ever-present tool belt. I left without a word. As I closed the door, I heard mom wake up and start sobbing.

"It's ok, Hazel. It's ok." My dad was telling my mom. I listened through the closed-door. She just cried and cried. I couldn't handle that. I ran and ran and ran. All the way down at the docks by the canoe lake, I sat down. I stared at the horizon and it stared right back but something didn't feel quite right...

* * *

**Shelby**

"Don't move." I whispered into the girl's ear. _Too easy...way too easy._

I beckoned the girls forward. Walt was making her clothing a prison. They constricted her so she _couldn't _move. She remained calm. Not good. She closed her eyes and began taking slow deep breaths. Then she started chanting.

"Gag her." Too late. Six gray skeletal figures wearing torn Confederate Army uniforms sprouted out of the ground. _What did I just get myself into?!_

Walt was stunned. He froze. Cece just gawked. Madi was nowhere to be found. _Where is that girl?!_ Just then the skeletons began their attack. Cece snapped out of her shock. She charged the skeletons and tried vaporizing them or '_Ha-Di'-_ing them. I was fighting three at one time. Cece was fighting the other three and Walt and the girl were each summoning the dead to fight. They were equally matched and you could see how tired they were getting.

"Cece! Time for Plan D!" I shouted. She nodded.

Cece stopped moving. She dropped to her knees put her fingertips together, closed her eyes and hummed. The sound resonated throughout the Duat and sent all the corpses to a deep level of the Duat. When she opened her eyes they were glowing a dark, purplish color and it was swirling. Yeha...not a good sign. Then, she promptly fainted. I ran to her side.

"Here, let me help," The girl came over.

"Who _are _you?" I asked. My wand with to her chest.

"I know Cece. We are friends." She said softly. Her eyes never left mine.

I nodded. I believed her for now. She went in her bag and brought out little squares of food, she called it "ambrosia." Then reached in again and brought out a water bottle filled with "nectar." She slowly dripped the nectar into her mouth. After a couple of drops she stopped.

"She'll awake shortly." She looked at me. Then turned to Walt.

"Uh...hi." She giggled. She walked almost, _majestically, _to him.

"Hello," She smiled, "I'm Valerie. You can call me Val."

"Hi, I'm-" She held up a hand.

"No need. I know who you are. Walt Jr." She smirked.

"So..." I said.

"Yes, I know what you are and Cece knows what I am. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She grinned.

"And me." A girl who could have been Val but more of a Gothic, punkish, kind of girl.

"Thanks for the help, Sis." Val said sarcastically.

"Your welcome and... I would tell the fireball of yours," She turned to me," Not to release that spell at me."

"Or _what?" _I sneered.

"Things will get _real ugly. Real fast_." She threatened. Thunder rumbled.

"Art! Lighten up. Enough of the Hunter's wannabe crap!" Val scolded.

"_Wannabe?!" _She scoffed.

"Madi, come here." I ordered.

"You promise you won't attack my new companion?" She called.

"It depends..." I trailed off.

She came out with a girl with hazel eyes flecked with gold,light brown curly hair, chocolate-brown skin, and a mischievous smile that immediately made my hand twitch to my wand. _Who's _this_?!_

* * *

**Marie**

So, this girl comes and sits next to me. She had the most beautiful amber eyes I've ever seen, wavy hair down to her back, olive-toned skin, and a very regal presence. I automatically sat up straight and looked at her.

"Uh, you new at camp?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Cool. I'm Marie." I introduced myself.

"I'm Madisyn."

We talked about some stuff then she suddenly turned to me whispered something and suddenly i can't talk. She tells me how she is Egyptian and a magician in training and whatnot. I sort of already knew all this. She looked at me when she was done expecting me to say something. I mentally sighed. I pointed to my mouth. She understood and undid the spell.

"You're not surprised?!" She exclaimed.

"Have you looked around you? I am used to the unnatural. So, what do you want?"

She explained the situation with her friends.

I jumped up."Shit! Come on!" I ran she gave me directions and before we got to the clearing I stopped her. She readied a fireball. I couldn't make out the conversation but I saw Val and Art. Then out of nowhere,

"Your welcome and... I would tell the fireball of yours, not to release that spell at me." Art said.

"Or _what?" _Some woman sneered.

"Things will get _real ugly. Real fast_." She threatened. Thunder rumbled.

"Art! Lighten up. Enough of the Hunter's wannabe crap!" Val scolded.

"_Wannabe?!" _She scoffed.

"Madi, come here." The woman ordered.

"You promise you won't attack my new companion?" Madisyn called to her.

"It depends..." She trailed off. We had walked out and she just looked at me like she had never seen a teenager before. I smile played on my lips. Her hand twitched to a boomerang-looking thing.

"Art. What would Nicole say!" I chided.

"Why don't you ask her she's been here the entire time." She remarked

Someone giggled,"That was interesting..." I stopped paying attention to her. I was staring intently at the African-American boy with the melted chocolate eyes, bulging muscles, sleeveless tee, jeans, and Nikes.

"MARIE!" Someone yelled.

"What! Oh... sorry i swear I've seen you before..." I trailed off.

"He goes to our school." Nicole recalled.

"That's it! You're that quiet kid that always sits in the back of my Pre-Calc class." I exclaimed.

"And your Reading class, Gym class, World History class, and my locker is two down from yours." He spoke up.

"Oh...well nice to finally... meet... you..." I replied awkwardly.

He shook his head.

"What!" I demanded.

"We've gone to the same school since second grade, Marie. Remember, Scrawny Junior?"He stated.

"Scrawny isn't the first thing that comes to mind. But okay."

"Not that this isn't all very interesting but can we get back to the issue at hand." That woman.

"And that would be?" I asked.

She gesture to the girl lying in the grass.

"Nikki, status report." I demanded.

"Her eyes are glowing a weird, swirly, purple color, slow heartbeat, shallow breathing...similar to a death trance." She listed.

I went to work and I lit my hand on fire, which caused my hair to catch fire. Walt's eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh shoot." I patted the flames out. I brought my hand to her face.

I examined her face,"Did you give her nectar?"

"Yeah." Val answered.

"Hmm alright..." I brought my hand down to her stomach. She bolted straight up.

"Ouch!" She shrieked. Her eyes returned to their normal color. She had bright blue eyes, blonde hair with random chocolate brown streaks in it and then one random purple stripe. Her skin was lighter than Madisyn's but not by much.

"Who are you..." Her eyes widened.

"Damn!" She yelled.

"Language, Cece!" That woman again.

She stuck her tongue out at her,"What_ever, Shelby_. At least I don't disgust everyone by cuddling with Felix in public!"

Shelby's face turned red at that.

"We need to have a meeting. Val, Art, Nicole?" I turned to them.

"Don't worry we will gather them and the parents will still, after all these years, be none the wiser." Nicole promised.

She ran full sprint into a tree before disappearing. She was followed closely by Val and Art. I shook my head.

"Alright as for you four..." I turned and started walking away not caring if they were following or not, "Come with me."

* * *

** Shelby**

_This girl thinks she is so great. Whatever I'll go with her but that doesn't mean I trust her. I'm just curious. As for Cece that girl needs to watch her tongue._

* * *

**Walt**

_Wow, she didn't remember me. Awesome. Such a great thing. And Cece... whatever. I will happily follow Marie anywhere though. Even if it is a trap she is just so pretty. No, scratch that...beautiful._

* * *

**Madisyn**

_She was staring at my cousin for like five minutes and then doesn't even realize they have gone to the same school since second grade. Whatever. I'll follow her but I'm going to keep an eye on this _Marie.

* * *

**Cece**

_I like this chic._

* * *

**So, what did you think was it boring? Interesting? Stupid? Awesome? Let me know in Reviews. I haven't gotten many so I will write chapters but I will not update until I have 12 reviews. So, Review pleez.**

**Or PM**

**Or something.**

**I dont own PJO, HoO, or any of the characters mentioned. Except for Marie and her friends and Cece and her friends.**

**~~~WiseChic~~~**


	7. Remembering

**I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED. I'VE ONLY GOTTEN REVIEWS AND I'M SAD. A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE BEEN _READING_ IT. BUT NO ONE IS REVIEWING. **

**WHY NOT?! I'VE BEEN LOYAL. UPDATING AS OFTEN AS I CAN WHICH SCHOOL, FINALS, PROJECTS, AND MY FRIEND'S RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS, ARE NOT HELPING WITH. **

**SO, I PUT UP A POLL. SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY? ONE PERSON SAID YES. THAT WAS THE ONLY PERSON WHO VOTED. **

**I LOVE REVIEWERS BECAUSE THEY ARE MY INSPIRATION FOR WRITING IF THEY HAVE AN IDEA AND I LIKE I DO MY BEST TO GET IT IN THE STORY SOMEHOW. I DON'T CARE WHAT KIND OF REVIEW IT IS. FLAMES ARE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS. SO ARE ALL THE OTHERS. JUST AS LONG AS YOU TELL ME HOW I AM DOING AS A WRITER.**

**GOOD, BAD OR NEEDING IMPROVEMENT JUST PLEASE TELL ME.**

**SO, I WANTED YOU TO GIVE ME 5 MORE REVIEWS. I MEAN 5 IS NOT MUCH TO ASK TO KEEP WRITING THIS STORY. **

* * *

**IN THE END I DECIDED THAT I WILL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT I WOULD **

**REALLY LOVE FOR YOU TO REVIEW. SO, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I was listening to Taylor Swift the entire time I was writing this so it might be a little sad.**

**If you can guess what song it's kinda based off I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT**

* * *

**LEO**

I stayed up with Hazel for hours after Marie left. I sighed. After Frank died Hazel lost it. She would be sitting one second and then the next she would be screaming and sobbing, cursing the ground, her father, or whoever happened to be nearby. I still loved her and it pained me to see her that way. I remember tears streaming down her face when the memories would flood into her mind. I had to assure her that we were safe. She was safe. I held her until the first rays of the morning light streamed into the room...

* * *

_~~~Flashback~~~~_

_"DAMN YOU! WHY HIM?! Why?..." Hazel was screaming in her cabin._

_She fell to the floor,"At least your safe...At least your finally safe..."_

_I watched her from the window unsure of what to do. She was sobbing uncontrollably. No one would come to comfort her. Everyone feared her...except me. I always watched her and monitored her behavior. I had finally decided to do something about it. I hated seeing her this way; it made me feel sick to see her in such pain. On top of that, she's all alone. I knew how she felt. No one was there to comfort me when my mom died. I wasn't going to stand idly by and watched as she suffers through the same thing._

_"I HATE YOU! I LOVED HIM! HOW COULD YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME?!" She was on her knees pounding her fists on the ground._

_She blamed the gods, that quest, Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood, basically everyone she knew._

_ She tried going to the Underworld but Pluto, Thanatos, even Charon, didn't want her to see what had happened to Frank. She begged, pleaded, asked nicely...Then she got violent. _

_She summoned many precious metals and crashed them around in a hurricane of gold, ruby, diamond, celestial bronze, imperial gold, and more. She was in a fit of pure_ rage._ Her eyes had turned a bright, gold color. I had taken her thinking nothing would go wrong. She let out an unearthly scream. It shattered the glass and the ghosts evaporated. I froze. The hurricane surrounded us both. We all know what happens to a flame in a vacuum...it dies. _

_I had started choking. I couldn't breath. I passed out and the last thing i remember seeing was Hazel look at me with those eyes and then a single tear found its way down my face._

* * *

_I woke up on a soft plush bed. I tried getting up and two soft hands gently, pushed me back down. Suddenly, I had realized I didn't have a shirt on. Memories flooded into my head. I gasped. I whipped my head around and jumped off the bed. Big mistake. I would've hit the floor if Hazel hadn't caught me. She supported me as I regained my balance and helped me sit down on the mattress. After I had relaxed onto the bed, Hazel flung her arms around me._

_"I-I'm so s-sorry. I'm s-so-so sorry. I ju- I just-" She stammered._

_"Shhh. It's alright. I'm not mad at you." I whispered as I hugged her back._

_"I almost _killed_ you!" She cried,"I can't lose you too. I couldn't live with myself."_

_"I'm not dead, Haze, it's alright. I'm here safe and sound nothing to worry about." I comforted._

_I started to feel a pain in my chest or just pain really._

_"Ouch."_

_"Sorry. When I...lost control a flying piece of debris slashed you across the chest. It's shallow but it took a few pieces of ambrosia to heal it...Sorry." She said. her._

_"It's-" She broke down crying in my arms. She sobbed her heart out for hours on my shoulder and I let her. Not saying a word for...what was there _to_ say?_

_"I'll never let you go, Hazel. Never." I promised shifting myself._

_"Don't leave me here alone, Leo...Please."She whispered._

_~~~End of Flashback~~~_

* * *

"It's alright Hazel." I stroked my wife's frizzy hair.

She wasn't speaking. Hazel just sobbed her heart out on my shirt, and I let her. After all, that's all she needs right now. A shoulder to cry on.

"I love you, Leo." She whispered hoarsely.

I blinked in surprise. She hadn't spoken in so long it surprised me when she did.

"I love you too, Hazel. You know that." I squeezed her.

She squeezed me back,"I know," She whispered back.

We sat there for a long time just holding on to each other.

"How bad was I?" She asked worriedly.

_Should I tell her?_ I thought.

"Not as bad as that one time..."

She sighed,"Thank the gods."

We talked for a little and decided to head back to our cabin. Percy came running at us full-steam. He ran right into me and we crashed to the ground.

"Sorry, man. Have you seen Chiron?" He asked. We stood up.

I shook my head,"Why? What's wrong?"

"Camp Jupiter just declared war."

* * *

**SO THAT IT PEOPLE FOR THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT YOU KNOW HAVENT GOT ANY REVIEWS. ALL I WANT IS 15 TOTAL REVIEWS SO 8 MORE REWIEWS ALSO IF YOU ARE THE FIRST 2 GUESS THE SONG AND/OR YOU ARE THE 10TH OR 15TH REVIEWER. YOU WILL GET A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW I AM LOSING HOPE FOR THIS STORY AND I COULD REALLY USE YOUR ADVICE.**

**~~~WiseChic~~~**


	8. What's Going On Here!

**I WOULD LIKE TO GET AT LEAST 3-5 REVIEWS PER UPDATE THOUGH EVEN IF IT'S JUST A SMILEY FACE OR EVEN TELLING ME SOMETHING YOU _DON'T_ LIKE ABOUT THE STORY.**

**ALSO I DECIDED THAT I AM GOING TO USE MANY DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVES BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT. I THOUGHT THE STORY WOULD BE MORE INTERESTING WITH A COLLECTION OF OPINIONS AND STUFF.**

**AND THIS CHAPTER STARTS TWO CHAPTERS AGO WHEN NICOLE, VAL, AND ART SHADOW TRAVELED AWAY. THEN IT TAKES PLACE DURING THE LAST CHAPTER AND CONTINUES AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER FINISHES.  
BASICALLY THIS HAPPENS WHILE HAZEL AND LEO ARE HAVING THEIR MOMENT.  
AND IN CASE IT WASN'T EVIDENT THIS WILL MAINLY BE AN OC STORY SO A MAJORITY OF THE P. O. Vs WILL BE OC. SO...SORRY TO DISAPPOINT. ENOUGH OF MY GIANT TIRADE!**

**DISCLAIMING TIME!**

**DISCLAIMER: WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU R&R BECAUSE I'M _NOT_ R.R :) SEE WHAT I DID THERE...R&R...R.R..YOU-NO?...YOU DIDN'T?...O...K...THE STORY.  
SIDE NOTE-SINCE FOR CERTAIN CHARACTERS LAST NAMES WERE NOT PROVIDED I MADE SOME UP IF YOU DO FIND OUT THERE ARE OFFICIAL LAST NAMES PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN CHANGE IT.**

* * *

**NICOLE**

After I shadow traveled away with my sisters we went around letting the SGDs (second generation demigods) know about the meeting. I had to wake up some of them because it _was _kinda late. Artemis always finished her rounds first, then Val, then me. That's because Artemis shadow traveled everywhere, Val tended to run and I just leisurely strolled through. I mean I don't do running or shadow traveling unless I need to. We met up by the campfire.

"You finished yet, Nikki?" Val complained.

"Yes. Come on." I replied.

We shadow traveled to the meeting place just as everyone was arriving.

"Nicole, why are we here?" Amy Stoll asked carrying her younger cousin, Frankie May Stoll. She was only five but, don't let that fool you. She is the sneakiest girl ever. She never gets in trouble either because she is just too adorable. Anyway, everyone took their places and I began the meeting. I heard shouting in the back room.

"Oh, Great." I grumbled.

I told everyone to stay back and I slipped inside. I flipped the light switch to see that Walt guy holding Marie back just _barely._ The other two, Madison and Cece, were holding the woman, Shelby, back and there were more people, teens I'd never seen before. Anyway, Marie looked like she was about to rip Shelby's throat out and vice versa.

"Elizabeth can you come in here a minute." I shouted without moving from my spot. Artemis shadow travels in with Valerie and Elizabeth.

"What'd you..." Liz trailed off," Oh...I see."

"Yeah, um I don't think I can hold her much longer her body is getting _really_ hot!" Walt struggled.

"Liz, cool her down before she catches fire." I ordered.

Elizabeth concentrates really hard and water burst out of a pipe and drenches Marie and Walt with water.

Marie, now sopping wet, is standing there shocked. She steps away from Walt and dries herself off instantly with her increased body heat. She glares at me before stomping over to the dresser in the back and pulling out a hairbrush. She brushes her hair and because of the increased heat also flat irons it.

"Oh! Look what you made me do!" She whined.

"You look fine, calm down." Val said.

"Easy for you to say Little Miss Beauty Queen." Marie scoffs.

"Last, I checked you have boys following you around like little puppy dogs, Miss Queen of the School." She retorts.

"Ok, enough of that." Art says, "We don't have time for this."

"She has a point." Liz says.

"Can I just butt in here a sec but um,_ a little help_ would be appreciated." Cece says.

Elizabeth walks over to Shelby and studies her for a second.

"Ah! Here we are!" She exclaims and pinches a point in Shelby's neck which causes her to fall unconscious. She slumps in their arms.

"Oh thank the gods!" Cece says, dumping Shelby to the ground quite unceremoniously.

"Hey!" The other one, Madison, complains.

"Let me introduce you to our friends before we go out there, since they _decided to drop by so unexpectedly."_ She said through her teeth.

"These are the other children at Brooklyn House. This is Alex and Bryan Marquez, Mark Ryan, Dustin Kane, Jeremy Stoll, and Julius Kane Jr., Madi's younger brother, my cousin, along with Dustin." She said, then paused, "Where's Frankie, Jeremy?!" She shouted.

"Calm down, Cece. Since, mom got the notice at such a late time she gave her to dad to take care of her." He explains.

"Wait one second! Your last name is Stoll!" I demanded.

"Yes. And?" He drawled.

I could feel my face drain of color,"What's your sister's full name? What's your dad's name?"

"My sister's full name is Frankie May Stoll. My dad's name is Connor Stoll. Why?" He asked irritated.

"You've never been here before, have you?" I asked.

"No. What's this have to do with anything?" He asks annoyed.

I put my finger up. _This is not good. Not good at all._ I dropped on my knees, grabbed my hair, and closed my eyes.

"Whoa! Is-" Someone started.

"She's fine." Marie cuts them off, "Nikki, get up."

"I'm thinking." I say, eyes closed.

She yanks me off the floor,"Whoa, hey!" I exclaim.

"I know you like to think on the ground but, you just gave our _guests_ a heart attack!" Marie shouts.

"Well, _so-rry!" _I mutter. I walk to the door and open it a crack.

"Amy, come here and bring Frankie." I say. Amy weaves her way through and comes in, I say,"We'll be out in a second, people give us a few minutes."

I shut the door quickly. I bring them to where everyone's gathered.

"Frankie? What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Daddy wives heres. Wha are_ you _doing here, Jweremy?" Frankie says standing up.

"And Ames. _You_ live _here_?!" He asked, surprised.

"You stwill haven't answered my qwesion, Jweremy." Frankie huffed.

"Yeah, Jaz doesn't know. Just like dad doesn't know about Jaz." She states nonchalantly.

"Sorry, to ruin this little family reunion, but aren't we supposed to be _out there?" _Madison interrupts.

"She's right." I say and head toward the door.

"Wait." Walt.

"What?" I sigh.

He held his hands up, "I always thought you were some stupid, pretty, mortals that thought they ruled the school. You're actually not even _human?"_

Marie walked over and slapped him, right across the face.

"Ow, what was that for?!" He exclaimed.

"For making assumptions. When you assume it makes an ass out of you and me." She says matter-of-factly,"First off, stupid? Have you _seen_ Liz's grades? Straight A+ student. Pretty? Most definitely. Nicole, and I make ourselves presentable," She says, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Elizabeth is just _naturally_ pretty. Mortal? Somewhat. It's kind of complicated. Your simple boy brain wouldn't be able to comprehend." Marie says sweetly.

"Oh really?" He scoffs.

"Yes and as for ruling the school," She says walking to the door, "I don't _think _we rule it," She opens the door and as it closes she says, "I _know_ it."

Complete and utter silence ensued after that comment.

"Walt. I do believe you need some ice for that _burn._" Cece snickers.

"Shut up." He grumbles shoving her.

"_Maw_." Cece flicks her finger at him.

Water appears out of nowhere and re-drenches him.

"Oh, come on! Cece! I just started drying off." He whined.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She walk over to Walt and twisted his shirt a little around her finger.

"What are you doing?" He stared at her.

"She's drying you off, idiot." No sooner had the words left my mouth than the water slowly worked its way out of his shirt and onto her arm and then dripping into the hole in the floor where the pipe is. She did the same to his pants with Walt blushing really hard and Cece cackling like a idiot. All she did was grab his belt loop, I don't see the big deal. _Boys._

"Alright, bring 'em out." Marie popped her head in the door and motioned for them to come out.

We paraded through the door. They lined up somewhat awkwardly. Shelby was woken up and now stood glaring at the back of Marie's head. If Marie felt it she showed no such signs. Cece looked completely relaxed though. She had one foot braced against the wall and was twirling a piece of her blond hair around her forefinger.

"Alright, peoples beginning like always with attendance. This is seriously important."

"Ok, 'Rissa."

"Yup."

"Luke."

"Yes."

"Lil' Bro."

"Really, Marie?" Some boy asked presumably 'Lil' Bro', "Lil' Bro?"

"Ciara."

"Present."

"Jen."

No answer.

"Jen!"

"What? Oh, here, sorry." A girl in the back said.

"It's ok. Rocky."

"Road."

Marie chuckled, "Tristan."

"Like she would let me stay home."

"Derek."

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Attitude, much?" Marie snorted.

"Well it's late."

"It's 9 pm, dude."

"Whatever. I'm tired."

"Anyway, these are our..._guests_. Please be courteous."

"Love you, too, Marie."

"Oh! Tami! Sorry, you usually don't come to these." Marie said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I understand. Continue."

"So," She turns to the visitors,"Please state your full name, any titles, parentage, and then have a seat on the floor."

"Formal, much? I hope you don't expect me to curtsy or anything." Cece scoffs.

"I may be a queen but, I don't dilly-dally with such formalities." Marie smirks.

"Touché. Alright since you're all a bunch of cowards. I'll go first. Cecelia Alexandria Stone. Call me, Cece. Mother: Sadie Kane. Father..." She hesitated for the briefest second like she was holding something back,"Walt Stone the first. Let's see... There's nothing else I can think of right now." She slides to the floor in a crouch. It seemed kind of rushed though I'll have to look into that.

Walt steps up,"Walt Stone Jr. Parents: Same as Cece. Why are we doing this?" He asks annoyed.

I shoved him back. All of our guests tensed up.

"Don't even _try_. Do you not see you're outnumbered? Don't question our motives. If we were to drop unexpectedly into _your_ home, would you take kindly to such a thing? No, you wouldn't. Stop complaining." I gritted my teeth. The blackout was coming and I was in no mood to be bothered by such insolence.

"Nicole?" Jen asks.

"Yes?" I answer.

"You should sit down." She looked at me as if she almost pitied me. _I don't need your pity._

_"Excuse me."_ I seethed. I stormed out the cabin for some fresh air. The clouds were gathering and lightning crackled. I slumped to the ground waiting for the nauseous feeling to fade. Or for the blackout to take me.

* * *

**JENNIFER**

Oh, look what he's done to her.

"Excuse me, I'm going to get Nicole." I said in a hurry to check her condition.

"No. Stay here," Marie pointed to one of the Egyptian boys, "You. Go get her."

"Me." He scoffed.

"Did I stutter? First tell me who you are then fetch her. Don't give that look. _My_ home._ My_ rules." She growled.

"Fine. Alex Marquez. I don't have a middle name. My parents are Julian Marquez and Cleo Santos, now Marquez. I am following the path of Horus. I am extremely bored right now and want to go home." He concluded. _Brat._

"Then why are you here?" I boldly asked.

"Because if my parents see that I let my twin brother leave I'll get in trouble. Not that Carter is a bad person or anything, but he is not someone whose lectures are enjoyable. Especially since he's Pharaoh." He explained.

"Don't want to know. Go find Nicole. Quickly...please." I added.

"Whatever." He went out the door Nicole went through.

Marie continued with all the introductions. Blah Blah. Yada Yada. I wasn't really paying attention.

_Please Nicole. Hang in there._ I thought to myself.

* * *

**ALEX**

This is a bunch of bull crap. Why am I trekking in the rain? _When did it start raining?_ I have to go find _Nicole Di Angelo_. Sure, I've had a crush on her since like the fourth grade, but she wouldn't know that. She was that kid that never fit in with any except Marie and Elizabeth. She always wore dark clothing and she still does. Why? Who knows. She annoys the hell outta me though. The way she's so headstrong and confident. Meanwhile, I'm considered arrogant because I'm _over-confident_. Yeah. Whatever. I am captain of the football team. Tami is captain of the cheerleading team. Everyone thinks I like her but I don't. Why am I telling you all this. Why am I talking to myself. Ugh. I need mental help. [Shut up, Cece! OW! Stop with the book-hitting!]

"Nicole?" I called out, "Can you hear me? Nicole!"

I kicked a rock in frustration, "I'm just trying to see if you're okay. Marie sent me." I called.

"Alex Marquez." She popped up in front of me...upside down.

"Do you always hang upside down from trees?" I asked.

"Are you always such an idiot?" She retorted, "Move out the way."

"Why?"

"Το λαιμό σας, Lexi" {Your neck, Lexi.}

She swung backwards and off the branch. Her hands shot out and grabbed the branch while her shins landed on my shoulders.

"What? Ow!" I whined.

"λεγα." She smirked. {Told you so.}

"Que língua você está falando em?" I lifted an eyebrow. {What language are you speaking?}

"Grego antigo." She replied. {ancient Greek.}

"How many languages do you speak?" I asked.

"English, Greek, Latin, Spanish, French, Portugese, Russian, and Italian. So...eight." She answered.

"Nice."

"What about you?"

I sighed, "English, Egyptian, Latin, Spanish, and Portugese. So, five. I am trying to learn Filipino, though."

"Very nice. Why Filipino, though?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"So are you okay? That Jennifer girl seemed pretty worried."

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Shall we, then?" I said holding out my elbow.

"We shall." She laughed as she looped her arm through mine. I tried to pretend I wasn't extremely happy to be so close to her.

We started heading back and the weird rainstorm stopped at some point along the way. Weird. Anyway, about halfway back Nicole stumbled and fell.

"Nicole! Are you okay?" I asked as I helped her stand up.

She didn't look too good so I half-dragged her to a tree and she slid down it and sat there for awhile. She kept taking deep breaths and had the death grip going on my wrist. That was definitely going to bruise. [Ow! Will you _stop _hitting me?! Yes, I'm talking to _both_ of you! Ouch! Quit it!] Girls are painful. Nicole looked like she was going to pass out. I had no idea what to do and I started freaking out. I couldn't leave her here alone because in this state, she could hurt herself. So, if I explained this to the Greeks they might just kill me.

"Nicole can you hear me? Hang in there." I said.

"Who are you?" Nicole?

"Nicole?" I asked.

The voice laughed, "Behind you, Doofus."

I turned around and found two teenage girls. Twin girls...From the waist up, below that there was nothing else. They seemed to be here but, not here.

"Helloo. Earth to Moron. I told you he's stupid." The girl on the left said to to the girl on the right.

"Shut up, Fieria.(Except she pronounced in Fee-Air-Ah) Where's Nicole? Are you new at camp?" She asked.

"Um. Nicole and I were walking back and she just stumbled and looked really sick so I leaned her on a tree and she slid down and now she looks like she's going to or already passed out and I'm worried that you Greeks or that one Greek , Marie is going to murder me because I let anything happen to her and-"

"Shut up already!" The one on the right, Fieria, said.

"Where are you?" The one on the left said.

"Um...I don't know?" I said sheepishly, "But we are somewhere within a half mile west of the mee-" The one on the left cut me off.

"Whatever, we'll be there soon sit tight and..._don't_ let any monsters get her." She commanded.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." I grumbled. She swept her hand through the image and she disappeared. I kneeled down next to Nicole and checked her temperature. I summoned a scrying bowl from the Duat and a wash cloth.

"_Maw._" I whispered.

Water dropped into the bowl and I dipped the towel in the water. I squeezed the excess water out and patted the cloth along her forehead to see if it helped. It didn't. Eventually, I just summoned my wand and staff and sat next to her.

"We tell you to stand guard and you pull out a _boomerang_?" A voice said from from behind me. This was followed by a slap to the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" I demanded, jumping up and rubbing my head.

"Must you always hit people?" One of them sighed.

"Yes, Fiona, I must." The other one, Fieria, said, "How long has she been like this, boy?"

"Maybe, five minutes, and my name's Alex. Not 'boy'." I crossed my arms.

"Whatever, you said Marie was where?" Fieria asked.

"About half a mile that way." I pointed in the direction we had been heading.

"She must not have taken her pills. Pick her up for me, please." Fiona asked me, nicely.

I gently lifted Nicole, bridal style, and looked at Fiona for further instruction.

"Alright. now come on. Jen should have some of her pills." Fiona told me.

We walked in silence until she told me to stop and proceeded inside and came out two minutes with that Jen girl in tow.

The minute she saw Nicole, she sprinted over and rifled around in her purse. She pulled out two pills and an empty water bottle.

"I don't have any water!" She gasped.

"Here I can supply that hold on." I slowly and gently laid Nicole on the grass. I concentrated and stuck my hand out in front of me. I heard a few gasps as i searched for what I needed.

I pulled a cup out and opened my eyes. Jen and Fiona stood there staring at the space where my hand had brought a bowl out of seemingly nowhere. Fieria just shrugged, crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes.

I gritted my teeth and focused and containing the water.

"_Maw._" I summoned a small amount of water into the cup. I handed it to Jen who had recovered from her shock.

She slowly placed the pills in Nicole's mouth and carefully poured the water in her mouth. When she swallowed it I sat on the ground.

Suddenly, Nicole sat upright and grabbed my arm in a vice grip. Her eyes snapped open and they were completely white. She turned to me and grabbed my shoulders. Jen stepped away looking scared. Fiona and Fieria just stood and watched.

"Death is not your fate today, boy. Not today." Nicole rasped.

My eyes widened as she slumped against me and I pulled her against me on a whim and cradled her to my chest.

"That's never happened before." Jen said, frantically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

* * *

**Nicole**

**~~BLACKOUT~~**

_I'm running down a hallway. I'm chasing something. I trip on some rubble. I fall to the ground. _

_Suddenly, my hands become really bloody and my clothes are tattered. My weapon lay abandoned on the ground. _

_I look up and I'm no longer in a hallway. I'm in a smoking crater. My hands are no longer bloody and my clothes aren't tattered. I holding onto a ledge trying not to fall. _

_I blink and I'm in a meadow. Peaceful. Beautiful. Thunder boomed and the skies fill with storm clouds and it darkens the whole area. A lightning bolt struck me and spread through the ground. When my vision clears I'm surrounded by bodies. Everyone I know and_

_love lay broken and bloodied around me. My fists are clenched and a body rises and stumbles to me._

_"Nicole." It said. The voice sounded familiar._

_He grips my arm and pulls me to him. We tumble to the ground. The ground crumbles and the darkness consumes me as I reply._

_"You will die by my hand but-_

**_~~End Of Blackout~~_**

"Death is not your fate today, boy. Not today."

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT? TELL ME IN A REVIEW. IN THAT BOX. IT'S LIKE RIGHT OVER THERE. PLEASE? RIGHT UNDER HERE. VVVVVV PWEASE**

* * *

**MY OTHER STORIES:**

New Life New Love Thalico

"Well, um...I left the Hunt." "What!" Thalia joined the Hunt to avoid the Great Prophecy. Now she just wants to live her life. Will find love in this new life? I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Please read. Rated T: For Mild Language

Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 6,604 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 8/3/2013- Published: 5/31/2013 - Nico A. & Thalia G.

Rockstars Are People, Too!

AU story. It's the ultimate challenge. Two rival girl bands co-existing in one high school. What could go wrong? Anything and Everything. Join Annabeth, Sadie and their bands on this adventure of rivalry, friendship, secrets, and love. Can they survive ONE whole school year without causing trouble? Or will they all come tumbling down? Rated T for safety.

Crossover - Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Kane Chronicles - Rated: T - English - Friendship/Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 8,890 - Reviews: 2 - Updated: 6/16/2013 - Published: 6/4/2013 - Annabeth C. & Thalia G.

The Ultimate Test: Death's Daughter

Life is not easy for a demigod but, when your the complete opposite of Life, Death, it just goes downhill from there. If it weren't for my best friend Annabeth, I might not have had the guts to tell you my story. And, it's not a pretty one either. So, buckle up. Because you're in for quite the ride. R&R please.

Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 5,150 - Updated: 7/16/2013 - Published: 7/16/2013 - Annabeth C. & Percy J.


End file.
